My invention relates primarily, to a gardening implement, called dibber or dibble. Its main function is to make holes in the ground for the planting of seeds or seedlings. However, the dibber, according to the invention also constitutes an excellent means for hand weeding.
In order to attain optimum results from sowing and growing, e.g., garden vegetables or fruits, it is recognized, that the seeds of the latter be divided into certain groups, for planting at different depth levels in the ground.